


Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due vite parallele che s'incrociano per portare a galla parecchie scottanti verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.

  
**Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Jensen Ackles, Misha Collin, Jared Padalecki , un po' tutti insomma!  
 **Rating** : Devo ancora stabilire...per adesso è verde, ma potrebbe diventare rosso u.u  
 **Charapter** :  **1** /?  
 **Beta** : Fabi-chan Michaelis  
 **Genere** : Thriller, Azione, Romanticooooo  
 **Warning** : Slash.  
 **Summary** : Due vite parallele che s'incrociano per portare a galla parecchie scottanti verità.  
 **Note** : Per alcuni personaggi ho incrociato i nomi di Supernatural con i reali! ( Es : Micheal Cohen...)  
 **Note Importanti :**  Il titolo è una frase della canzone di Elvis Presley : Can't help falling in love! Bellissima, ascoltatela u.u  
 **Dedica** : **A** **chiunque leggerà, thanks** ♥  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Purtroppo i protagonisti non mi appartengono, così come il resto del cast. Purtroppo! ;__;  
 **(PS** : Aggiornerò ogni lunedì! Inoltre questi avvisi verranno messi solo questa volta. Se dovessi rimetterli, metterò solo il Raiting, che sono sicura cambierà più avanti u.u **)  
** *PPS: potete considerare l'immagine come il "banner" della storia, visto che è nato tutto grazie a questa! *-*/ *  
  
  
  


  
  


Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.  
  
Capitolo I  
  
Una notizia sconvolgente, e una decisione pericolosa. 

  
  
Jensen si aggiustò la cravatta, si appuntò il distintivo all'interno del suo completo scuro, afferrò le chiavi della macchina ed uscì di casa.  
  
Il cielo su Chicago era plumbeo e prometteva pioggia, una pioggia torrenziale, degna del diluvio universale.  Chiuso nell'abitacolo della sua macchina, Jensen imprecava contro il traffico della città, che scorreva lento, quasi immobile. Il distretto di polizia dove lui lavorava era più o meno al centro della città, e bisognava fare un buon tratto di strada da casa sua. Quando arrivò erano circa le 08.30.  
  
\- Ehilà, Jens! - lo accolse Donald , addetto al centralino. Era un tipo strano, della serie "saremo invasi dagli alieni" o "le fate esitono", ed era mingherlino come uno stuzzicadenti. Conosceva le abituidini di tutti nell'ufficio, quindi Jensen non si sorprese quando gli passò il suo cartoncino di caffè della Starbucks, il suo preferito.  
\- Don - lo salutò, e si diresse frettolosamente nel suo ufficio, o meglio in quello che spesso aveva definito il suo "loculo". Non che fosse piccolo, ma Jensen odiava stare tra quelle quattro mura : preferiva più che altro andare in giro per la città investigando o inseguendo o qualsiasi altra cosa. Jensen era uno di quei detective portati per il proprio lavoro e possedeva due doti che, secondo il suo Capo, Rufus, ad un detective non dovevano mai mancare : coraggio e parlantina. Ed erano state proprio queste due "virtù" a permettergli di diventare un detective nel breve arco di sei anni, nonostante la sua giovane età.  
La porta dell'ufficio si spalancò d'improvviso, e lo spazio fu invaso dalla voce trillante -  sul serio, fin troppo per un uomo! -  del suo partner : Luke Holmwood. Era un tipo gioviale e sempre pieno di energie, sorprendente per uno di orgini inglesi, alto, coi capelli rossicci e un paio di liquidi occhi azzurri. La cosa importante per Jens però, era la sua bravura nel lavoro.  
\- Ehi Jen, vecchio mio! - e si accomodò nella sedia di fronte la scrivania di Jensen, guardandolo divertito.  
\- 'Giorno Lu - si limitò a rispondere il detective, abbozzando un mezzo sorrisetto, mentre prendeva un sorso del suo caffè, ormai tiepido.  
\- Ah ragazzo, lasciamelo dire : sei un Casanova fatto e finito! Ti ho visto parlare alla Road House con la bella Alona! Quella biondina ha un caratterino davvero niente male! - esclamò entusiasta, guardando Jens quasi strozzarsi con il suo caffè.  
\- C-che ci facevi alla...Road?! - domandò. Non era per caso uno stalker, il vecchio Lu, vero?!  
\- Oh sai, io e mia moglie Betty stavamo passeggiando, e passando davanti al bar ti ho visto flirtare con la ragazza! Tranquillo Jens, non sono uno stalker di colleghi, io! - e rise di nuovo, indovinando, forse dall'espressione, quello che era stato il pensiero di Jensen, che a disagio, rise a sua volta.  
\- Mai pensato, amico. - sottolineò, rassegnato a dovergli fornire il resoconto della serata. Jensen Ackles odiava dover parlare della sua vita privata con chichessia. Beh, odiava parecchie cose , e quella di parlare di se stesso era in cima alla lista. Viveva da solo in un'appartamento bello grande, pagava tutte le bollette e una volta ogni tanto si concedeva il lusso di un drink con una bella ragazza, che magari ci stava ad un proseguo di serata. Era una vita comoda e tranquilla ,e seriamente non aveva nulla da nascondere; tuttavia era abbastanza introverso e tanto riservato da non sbandierare ai quattro venti ciò che rientrava nella sfera del "Privato".  
\- Allora?! Com'è andata?! - eccola, la fatidica, odiosa domanda. Come poteva essere andata, secondo lui?! Di certo non erano andati a vedere un museo o a giocare a carte con i vecchi del Saint Micheal Hospital.  Quindi, mentre pensava al modo migliore di glissare sull'argomento, la porta si spalancò per l'ennesima volta, e ad entrare fu Rufus, il Capo.  
\- Se avete tanta voglia di chiacchierare voi due, venite nel mio ufficio! - disse a mo' di buongiorno, e senza aspettarli  andò a rintanarsi, in quello che veniva considerato "la sala delle torture". C'era un motivo se l'ufficio di Rufus aveva quel nome : guai a trovarsi sul suo cammino quando era particolarmente di malumore. Ti chiamava nella stanza e ti faceva, in un'espressione colorita, "il culo a strisce" tanto da somigliare alla Bandiera.  
\- Arriviamo, Capo! - esclamò Jensen, cogliendo la palla al balzo e ringraziando mentalmente l'intervento a dir poco provvidenziale di Rufus.  
  
Quando si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle, Rufus era in piedi, che guardava fuori dalla finestra la cupola grigia che racchiudeva una Chicago, in balia del traffico.  
\- Allora, statemi a sentire bene, voi due : stamattina è stata ritrovata, morta, la giornalista Julie Mcniven. Dovete averne sentito parlare...-  
\- Si, è la giornalista che ha portato sulle prime pagine del "Chicago News" i nomi della "banda di Harlem". - rispose prontamente Jensen, che ne aveva letto un articolo proprio qualche giorno prima.  Rufus lo soppesò con lo sguardo qualche attimo, prima di annuire e continuare :  
\- Esatto, probabilmente è stata uccisa da qualcuno della banda, e questa è la volta buona che fottiamo quei figli i puttana! Non permetterò che girino liberi nella mia città! Quindi voglio che indaghiate sull'omicidio della giornalista e che mi portiate qualsiasi cosa che serva ad incastrarli! Chiaro?! -  
  


§§§  
  


 Misha si grattò il capo, sbadigliando sonoramente : aveva dormito poco e niente, preso com'era dal finire il suo articolo, e quindi adesso aveva le movenze di uno zombie particolarmente ritardato, e gli occhi gonfi come palle da golf. Gli fu difficile persino prepararsi un caffè, ed imprecò più di una volta  contro quel dannato aggeggio che spruzzava  liquido ovunque, arrivando a macchiare la maglietta degli AC/DC , la sua preferita.  
\- Aaah! La mia povera maglietta! - e guardò le macchioline marroni allargarsi impertinenti e dispettose. Sospirando, si versò quello che poteva definirsi "caffè", ed andò a sedersi al tavolo, dove aveva lasciato il suo pc portatile ad attenderlo, insieme al suo articolo.  
\- Questa parte va bene....anche questa..-mormorò rileggendo velocemente, per l'ultima volta, quello che aveva scritto. Era quasi arrivato a metà, quando un gracchiare improvviso e a dir poco fastidioso si levò dall'angolo del salotto dove , accanto alla finestra, v'era disposta la gabbia di Coco e Choco, i due pappagalli della specie Ara, che molto simpaticamente Sebastian e Richard, due suoi amici d'infanzia, gli avevano regalato l'anno prima. Più che regalato, glieli avevano affibiati senza nè un ma o un perchè, e si erano sbellicati dalle risate quando, sotto la sua faccia sbigottita, i due animaletti avevano intonato "O Sole mio", canzone che, col tempo, Misha aveva capito significava : "Abbiamo fame". Quindi svogliatamente si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse in cucina, a recuperare del mangime posto nella credenza sul frigorifero.  
\- Ecco a voi! - mormorò, mentre metteva il cibo nella gabbia - E adesso state buoni, ho del lavoro da sbrigare, io! - e se n'era tornato in cucina. Qualche mese prima aveva accidentalmente lasciato la gabbia aperta, e quando se n'era ricordato aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che questi fossero fuggiti via, ma con sua gran costernazione, al ritorno erano appollaiati beatamente sul trespolo della gabbia. Alla fine si era arreso, e quasi quasi si era anche affezionato. Quasi, però.  Stava per sedersi, quando il campanello trillò forte, come un martello pneumatico nella sua testa, e stizzato borbottò :  
\- Chi diavolo è, a quest'ora?! -  dopotutto erano solo le nove di mattina. Dimentico del fatto che indossasse solo un paio di boxer blu notte, e la sua maglia grigia, macchiata di caffè, andò ad aprire la porta.  
  


  
§§§  
  


\- Dunque, Julie viveva nell'appartamento n 21B  nella West Division Street con il fidanzato Matt Ward. Lavorava nella redazione del "Chicago News" e aveva 26 anni. - riepilogò Luke, scorrendo il fascicolo della donna, seduto sul sediolino anteriore della Chevrolet Impala del '67 di Jensen. Il ragazzo amava quella macchina - era appartenuta a suo padre - e una delle cose che  adorava della sua posizione era proprio il poter sfruttare un veicolo proprio, e non quelle orribili volanti della polizia! Nera e lucida come appena comprata, i sedili di pelle che sapevano di auto e tempo trascorso, avanzava sicura tra le strade affollate della città, lasciandosi ammirare, vanitosa , dai mille volti di donne e uomini di tutte le razze e generalità, gonfiando il petto di Jensen di orgoglio. La sua "Piccolina" era una donna fatta e finita, ormai.  
\- Mmh....senti Luke - esordì - che ne dici se ti lascio all'appartamento della donna per far due domande al fidanzato? Io intanto andrò al giornale dove lavorava e cercherò di scoprire qualcosa sulle sue ricerche. Che ne dici?! -  
\- Dico che è un'ottima idea Jens, così risparmiamo tempo. Allora mi vieni a prendere alla North Winchester Ave, verso l'orario di pranzo, d'accordo? -  
\- D'accordo. -  mezz'ora dopo Luke entrava nel condominio della West Division, e guardava Jensen sparire all'angolo della strada.  
  
Il luogo dov'era situata la redazione, era un vecchio e maestoso palazzo al numero 339 della West Moffat Street. All'esterno, come potè constatare Jensen da una breve occhiata, non era dissimile da uno dei tanti palazzi che costellavano la città : tanti vetri e porta girevole. L'entrata era enorme e luminosa. I muri erano di un bianco opaco, interrotto sporadicamente da cornici nere in cui c'erano vecchie copertine del giornale o le foto dei dipendenti che si erano succeduti. Al centro, color terra di siena, c'era il bancone della segretaria. Jensen vi si avvicinò , sfoderando uno dei suoi miglior sorrisi.  
\- Salve, signorina......Rachel - lesse sul cartellino - sono il detective Jensen Ackles - e mostrò il distintivo - devo vedere il direttore, sono quì per la morte di Julie Mcniven - . La ragazza -davvero niente male - dai lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una severa pettinatura, e gli occhi celesti , annuì leggermente, prima di schiacciare un tasto del telefono nero sul bancone e mormorare alla cornetta :  
\- Signore, c'è quì il detective Ackles, per la morte di Julie......si, capisco, lo faccio salire subito. - tornando a rivolgersi a Jensen - la prego, da questa parte. - e lo condusse all'ascensore alle sue spalle, in porta di metallo grigio. Il detective si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa quando si rese conto che salendo ai vari piani, l'ascensore aveva porte di vetro  attraverso il quale potevi vedere l'intero piano, dove giornalisti scrivevano febbrilmente al computer, rossi in faccia , o urlavano e chiacchieravano con il vicino degli ultimi aggiornamenti.  Qualcosa di simile l'aveva visto solo nel film di Willy Wonka, che aveva come protagonista Johnny Depp.  Un'altra cosa di cui si rese conto Jensen era che all'interno della struttura c'era una sorta di disposizione gerarchica, un po come nelle piramidi . Erano dieci piani in tutto e per i primi cinque c'erano solo anonimi giornalisti indaffarti. Dal sesto in poi l'atmosfera era decisamente diversa : come gli spiegò Rachel , quelli erano i giornalisti che andavano per il mondo per creare i loro servizi per i telegiornali dell'intera nazione. Erano in un certo senso l'elitè. Inoltre, spiegò la bionda, che come in qualsiasi altro lavoro, si avanzava di "grado" o "livello" in base ai meriti che si acquistavano. Arrivati al nono piano notò che c'erano solo tre scrivanie, tra cui una era totalmente abbandonata in un angolo.  
\- Quì invece, chi c'è? - era nella sua natura essere curioso e fare domande, senza contare che una cosa del genere era strana e lontana dalle redazioni giornalistiche a cui era stato abituato dai film.  
\- Quì ci sono il redattore , Micheal Cohen e il suo collaboratore : Richard  Speight Jr. - rispose brevemente Rachel, e Jensen ebbe la netta impressione che la donna volesse glissare qualsiasi tipo di domanda sulla terza scrivania; ma Jensen era un detective, era nella sua natura fare domande.  
\- E la terza scrivania? -  
\- La terza era del signor Pellegrino, che ci ha lasciato tempo fa - e al detective non sfuggì il tono gelido con cui pronunciò "signor Pellegrino" - siamo arrivati - annunciò, seguita dal "din" tipico degli ascensori. Il piano del Direttore era completamente diverso da tutti gli altri : pareti di un beige chiarissimo rivestite da scaffali pieni zeppi di libri e fascicoli, la scrivania posta al centro e di un color sabbia più chiaro della moquette che rivestiva il pavimento; enormi vetrate che consentivano una visuale sull'intera città. C'erano solo due possibilità: o era l'ufficio di Clark Kent, o Dio aveva deciso di diventare direttore di un giornale, per scrutare da vicino l'uomo.  
\- Detective Ackles! - lo accolse un uomo sulla quarantina, capelli che iniziavano a diventare radi sulla fronte ma che sul resto del capo ricadevano in riccioli grigi intramezzati da residui di biondo; una barba ben curata del medesimo colore e un paio di occhi cobalto da rassomigliare al cielo che si vedeva dalle finestre. Il tutto adornato da un sorriso benevolo e un completo bianco.  
Si strinsero la mano, poi l'uomo lo fece accomodare di fronte alla scrivania. Jensen era un tipo che coglieva al volo le persone, e doveva ammetterlo: quel tipo gli era simpatico. Davvero molto simpatico.  
\- Ovviamente - esordì il giovane, schiarendosi la voce - lei sai il motivo per cui sono quì, Mr Shurley. -  
\- Oh sì! - ribattè subito quello, e il suo viso si rattristò - Julie era una brava ragazza, e un'ottima giornalista, detective. Era prossima a salire al "sesto piano"! E a Giugno doveva sposarsi. - Jensen prese nota, avendo estratto un taccuino e una piccola penna dalla giacca, di tutto ciò che il direttore Shurley gli raccontava.  
\- So che aveva lavorato ad un articolo sulla cosiddetta "banda di Harlem", è vero? - chiese, con tono professionale.  
\- Si, è vero. Aaah, le avevo detto di fare attenzione e di non esagerare...! Mi sta dicendo che sono stati loro?! -  
\- Beh...è molto probabile, sì. Julie, senza offesa , era un personaggio scomodo e per tanto andava eliminata. Mi sa dire altro? -  
\- La notte in cui è morta mi aveva chiamato....era in preda all'ansia, e mi disse che aveva importanti aggiornamenti da consegnarmi. Julie aveva l'abitudine di salvare le cose importanti su piccole pen-drive che poi portava in ufficio, per farmele visionare. Avrei dovuto insistere nel convincerla a desistere! - e sembrava sinceramente costernato. Jensen lasciò che l'uomo si riprendesse, prima di continuare con le domande.  
\- Queste pen-drive, dove sono? -  
\- Be, Julie le riportava a casa con sè, o le consegnava a Misha. -  
\- Misha? -  
\- Si, Misha Collins, è un altro dei miei giornalisti, ed era molto amico di Julie. Sono sicuro che potrà aiutarla molto più di me, detective. -  
\- Ho capito...potrebbe darmi il suo indirizzo o un recapito? -  
\- Scenda al quarto piano, e chieda al "capo" di quel piano, Zaccharia Smith. - quì prese un foglio dal portalettere in argento sulla sua scrivania, e con una penna stilografica scrisse due righe in una bella grafia elegante - Gli consegni questo. Zach è un brav'uomo, a modo suo, ma è meglio che riceva l'ordine direttamente da me. Con questo foglietto sarà a sua completa disposizione. -  
\- La ringrazio, Mr Shurley. - e si alzarono in  sincrono, tendendosi la mano per congedarsi.  
\- Detective - disse poi, fissandolo intensamente - mi prometta che prenderete gli assassini della povera Julie! - e Jensen non potè non promettere, soprattutto se quell'uomo dall'apparenza gentile gli rivolgeva uno sguardo così solenne e accorato.  
\- Non ne dubiti - disse solo, con un nodo alla gola. Poi prese l'ascensore con cui era salito prima, e schiacciò il bottone "4".  
  
Quindici minuti dopo stava tornando alla propria auto, con in tasca l'indirizzo di questa Misha Collins. La giornalista era amica di Julie da parecchio tempo, e abitava al 221 della W. Sheakspeare Street, raggiungibile in meno di una mezz'ora.  
  
Come aveva previsto raggiungere la casa della giornalista non fu poi così difficile, e adesso era fuori all'appartamento n 221 che scampanellava forte.  
\- Possibile che non sia.....- ma la porta si spalancò, e quello che si trovò davanti non era di certo una donna, anzi! Un uomo un po più basso di lui, con scompigliatissimi capelli scuri, gli occhi gonfi di sonno e un paio di labbra carnose, se ne stava davanti alla porta, con un'espressione sorpresa quanto la sua, vestito solo con un paio di boxer blu notte e una maglia degli AC/DC grigia, spiegazzata e macchiata di caffè. Nessuno dei due spiccicò parola, e fu solo lo sbattere di una porta in lontananza a scuotere Jensen, che facendo un piccolo colpo di tosse, chiese :  
\- Ehm....sto cercando Misha Collins....-  
\- Oh, sono..sono io. Lei chi è? - uh, dunque "Misha" era un nome maschile! E lui che credeva di aver a che fare con una donna! Oh, il direttore aveva parlato al maschile, ma lui l'aveva automaticamente convertito al femminile quando aveva sentito "Misha", che aveva sempre ritenuto un nome femminile.  
\- Sono il detective Jensen Ackles...- si presentò, mostrando il distintivo, che l'altro soppesò con sguardo sospettoso, prima di annuire e sorridere leggermente. Jensen si accorse solo in quel momento di star guardando il più bel paio di occhi blu che avesse mai visto. Erano due frammenti di mare che a seconda della luce, o del momento o dell'umore o chissacosa assumevano qualsiasi sfumatura di blu.  
\- Detective....beh, prego si accomodi - e detto questo, si fece da parte per farlo entrare. L'appartamento era bello spazioso, e rappresentava benissimo il suo padrone : bello, ma orribilmente disordinato. Il pavimento era rivestito da parquet e annesso all'entrata c'era un salotto abbastanza grande da contenerci un divano, svariate librerie, una televisione e in un angolo una gabbia con due pappagalli.  
\- Pappagalli?! - non potè evitare di chiedere, e l'altro arrossì leggermente, aprendosi in un sorrisetto.  
\- Due miei amici hanno ritenuto divertente affibiarmeli...- Jensen rise dell'espressione rassegnata che gli si dipinse sul viso.  
\- Migliori amici : è bello averli, ma... a volte sono una rottura di scatole! Comunque sia, potrei chiederle di indossare un paio di pantaloni? - non che gli desse fastidio in boxer, anche perchè metteva in mostra un bel paio di gambe toniche e per niente male, ma voleva essere professionale in tutto e per tutto, anche se se ne pentì subito : il signor Collins diventò rosso come un pomodoro, ed esclamò qualcosa sull'accomodarsi in cucina, mentre lui, incespicando , correva verso camera sua. Jensen lo trovò stranamente adorabile, e andò ad accomodarsi nella camera adiacente al salotto, che era la cucina.  
  
  


§§§  


  
  


Si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle, respirando affannosamente e cercando di riprendersi : aveva le guance in fiamme, e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Com'era possibile fare una figura di merda così colossale?! Quando aveva aperto la porta si era aspettato di trovarsi Ronald il suo vicino visionario, o magari Richard o Sebastian che venivano a prenderlo in giro, come loro solito! Non si aspettava mica di trovarsi di fronte il detective Ackles, in completo grigio e con tanto di distintivo! Senza contare che era davvero un gran figo : alto almeno 5 centimentri in più a lui, pelle candida che metteva in risalto le lentiggini sul viso che gli davano un'aria da monello che faceva a pugni con la serietà della sua espressione ; gli occhi di un verde smeraldo con pagliuzze di dorato che erano uno spettacolo incredibile e facevano riflesso coi suoi capelli biondo cenere, e le labbra non troppo carnose, quasi sottili che erano a dir poco invitanti.  
\- Oddio smettila, Mish - si disse, imponendosi calma - sembri una ragazzina con turbe adolescenziali! Respira, indossa un pantalone e torna dal detective! - e la curiosità tipica di chi faceva il giornalista mise a tacere i suoi ormoni, spingendolo a infilarsi il primo pantalone della tuta che trovava e a precipitarsi in cucina, dove attendeva il detective.  
-Mi scusi - esordì, senza potersi impedire di arrossire, al ricordo della figuraccia del momento prima - di solito gli unici ospiti che ricevo sono i miei due amici e il vicino, e mi ero dimenticato di essere senza pantaloni...- l'altro scosse la testa, mentre lui andava a fare del caffè, degno di quel nome.  
\- Non si preoccupi, Mr Collins - rispose calmo - può capitare - e gli dedicò un piccolo sorrisetto. Quando il caffè fu pronto, ne versò due tazze e si avvicinò al tavolo, andandosi a sedere nella sedia di fronte a quella del detective, mettendo da parte il protatile per non avere alcun ostacolo davanti agli occhi.  
\- Allora, perchè è quì? Sono in arresto? - Misha interruppe il silenzio che si era creato, facendo un piccolo sorriso; l'altro lo squadrò per pochi istanti ancora, forse decidendo cosa dire,  e poi, poggiando la tazza sul legno chiaro del tavolo rispose:  
\- In verità....sono quì per farle alcune domande sulla ricerche della signorina Mcniven. - Misha assottigliò lo sguardo, poi sospirò.  
\- Le avevo detto che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rivolgersi alla polizia! Julie è una testa dura, ma sono sicuro che se andate da lei, potrebbe rispondere alle sue domande....- l'espressione del detective  mutò dal calmo, al sorpreso e al dispiaciuto; come se dovesse dare una brutta notizia. Misha non capiva bene il perchè. Doveva essegli sfuggito qualcosa.  
\- L-lei non lo sa? - chiese titubante il biondo, evidentemente preso in contropiede.  
\- Sapere cosa?! - un'inspiegabile brivido gli fece drizzare i peli sulle braccia, mentre il cuore fece due balzi, quando il detective rispose :  
\- La signorina Julie Mcniven è...morta. L'abbiamo ritrovata stamattina.....- ma non finì la frase, perchè la tazza di Misha si rovesciò sul tavolo, e il caffè ando a disegnare strani percorsi marroni sul legno chiaro; la sedia cadde all'indietro nel momento esatto in cui si alzò di scatto. Non poteva crederci, non poteva assolutamente crederci : Julie morta! Ci aveva parlato la sera precedente, non meno di qualche ora prima, e adesso quel detective gli stava dicendo che la sua amica, la sua collega...che Julie..non c'era più?! No, lo stava prendendo in giro.....doveva essere uno dei soliti scherzi di pessimo gusto di Richard e Sebastian.  
\- Signor Collins.....- lo richiamò il detective, ma lui non ci fece caso, come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentito - Misha....-riprovò  quello con un tono più dolce e meno professionale che lo indusse a posare lo sguardo nel suo. Quando tentò di rispondergli, si rese conto che non poteva: un groppo gli ostruiva la gola, mentre dagli occhi, lente, scivolavano lacrime silenziose che si andavano a perdere nella barba sfatta.  
\- Misha...-ripetè ancora quello, avvicinandoglisi e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla - mi dispiace....credevo che dalla redazione ti avessero avvisato, visto che lo sanno tutti! - sembrava piuttosto impacciato, come qualcuno che si era trovato in una situazione spiacevole senza rendersene conto.  
\- Non....non importa - e si asciugò gli occhi con una mano, mentre si sottraeva al calore confortante della mano di lui, per recuperare la sedia caduta a terra - non mi sorprende allora di non averlo saputo. Sono al piano quattro, per le alte sfere sono solo uno dei tanti, perchè dovevano darsi il disturbo di avvisarmi?! - un tono amaro accompagnò quelle parole, mentre altre lacrime si affacciavano dagli occhi blu mare del moro. Misha era consapevole della gerarchia che vigeva all'interno della redazione e del fatto che quelli al di sotto del quinto livello erano considerati poveri falliti e che non valevano un cazzo per i piani alti, ma non potè reprimere il moto di rabbia che si trasformò in una nuova ondata di lacrime, al pensiero che si curassero così poco di loro  da non dargli una notizia così importante. Tutti sapevano della profonda amicizia che c'era tra Misha e Julie, e nessuno aveva avuto la delicatezza di avvisarlo!  
\- Che vuoi dire? - chiese Jensen.  
\- Voglio dire che quelli dal livello quattro in poi sono dei semplici uomini che ambiscono vanamente ad andare avanti. Solo pochi dotati, come Julie o il mio amico Richard, sono riuscito ad avanzare. -  
\- Con Richard...lei intende il vice-redattore? - domandò ancora l'altro.  
\- Proprio lui...ma mi dica di Julie. Sapete chi è stato? - tornò a sedersi, perchè sostenere una conversazione del genere con le gambe che gli tremavano manco avesse il Parkinson, era estremamente difficile ed estenuante; Jensen lo imitò, prima di rispondergli.  
\- Posso solo dirle che è stata rinvenuta in un quartiere malfamato a nord, e che attualmente i principali sospettati sono i componenti della "banda di Harlem" - Misha strinse i pugni, emettendo un breve respiro : era ovvio, Julie se l'aspettava una cosa del genere..... - e che farò tutto il possibile per provarne la colpevolezza. - e sorrise, perchè il detective aveva uno sguardo così bello e sincero, e un tono così accorato  che era impossibile non credergli.  
\- Ne sono certo. Immagino voglia sapere di Julie. Come le avranno già detto, Julie era una ragazza semplice, sveglia ed intraprendente. Era un'ottima giornalista, e fiutava le piste meglio di un cane da caccia. - fissò la mano del detective che si muoveva febbrile, mentre scriveva su un taccuino nero di pelle con una piccola penna blu, in una grafia decisa e sbrigativa.  
\- Mi parli del suo rapporto con la vittima. -  
\- Beh... - si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre una piccola parte del suo cervello registrava che il caro Jensen era ritornato al tono informale - ...sono entrato nella redazione 10 anni fa, e lei era già al..livello 4. Nessuno si cura dei nuovi arrivati, sa? Ma Julie era diversa : gentile e carismatica, mi prese immediatamente sotto la sua ala. C'era feeling tra di noi, e ben presto, dopo una relazione fallita, diventammo ottimi amici.  Poi...-  
\- Aveva una relazione con la vittima? - e Misha si chiese perchè sembrasse così sorpreso.  
\- Si...ma è stata breve..diciamo tre mesi, il tempo di renderci conto che non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altra. -  
\- Vi siete lasciati bruscamente? -  
\- No, altrimenti non saremmo rimasti buoni amici. So cosa sta pensando, conosco voi detective, signor Ackles, e le assicuro che non sono stato io ad uccidere Julie. Lei era quasi una sorella per me, e mi permetteva di partecipare alle sue indagini. -  
\- Non sto facendo accuse, Mr Collins, ma devo vagliare tutte le possibilità, è il mio lavoro. Dunque, lei partecipava alle indagini, ha partecipato anche a quelle sulla banda di Harlem? -  
\- Si, ovviamente, anche se Julie ha voluto riservarmi solo un ruolo marginale, perchè sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso e non voleva coinvolgermi. Su questo, lo ammetto, abbiamo discusso....non volevo che indagasse da sola, per l'amor di Dio, era pericoloso! Ma non mi ascoltava mai, perchè doveva farlo anche quella volta?! - e un sorrisetto increspò le sue labbra, mentre gli occhi si addolcivano.  
\- Capisco.....sa dirmi qualcosa sul suo attuale fidanzato..Matt Ward? -  
\- Matt? E' un bravo ragazzo, da quanto so. Non l'ho mai incontrato, ma Julie ne parlava sempre entusiasta. Non hanno avuto litigi seri o cose del genere, se questo vuole sapere. -  
\- Benissimo. Sul posto di lavoro sa, se qualcuno poteva avercela con lei? -  
\- No, come le ho detto era facile amare Julie. -  
\- Bene, credo che per ora possa bastare. - guardò il detective strappare un foglietto dal suo prezioso taccuino, e segnarci sopra delle cifre. - Questo è il mio numero - spiegò - se le dovesse venire in mente qualcosa, non si faccia problemi a contattarmi. -  
\- D'accordo - e prese il foglietto, senza nemmeno leggerne le cifre. Accompagnò il detective all'uscita, e proprio quando questo posò la mano sulla maniglia, si voltò verso di lui, con l'espressione di chi si era appena ricordato qualcosa.  
\- Un'ultima domanda : il suo direttore, Mr Shurley, mi ha detto che Julie aveva l'abitudine di segnare tutto su pen-drive e che se non le consegnava a lui, le dava a lei. Potrei avere quelle sul caso della banda? - Misha sgranò gli occhi sorpreso : era riuscito addirittura a farsi vedere dal direttore! Lui lavorava lì da 10 anni, e ne aveva sempre sentito soltanto parlare; inoltre il direttore sapeva parecchie cose...  
\- No, mi dispiace. Non è riuscita a consegnarmela....-  
\- Capisco, allora....a presto. -  
\- A presto. - e richiuse la porta alle spalle del detective. La mente vorticava veloce e confusa : Julie morta...la banda di Harlem....le pen-drive..il direttore onniscente...il detective Ackles...si lasciò scivolare a terra, tenendosi la testa tra le mani, come se sperasse di fermare il vorticoso andare dei suoi pensieri. Il silenzio etereo della casa fu bruscamento interrotto dal telefono che suonava, ma Misha non aveva nè la voglia nè la forza di andare a rispondere e dopo un po, si sentì il bip della segreteria e la voce di Sebastian :  
\- Ehi Misha, probabilmente a quest'ora avrai saputo di Julie e non vuoi rispondere...so che è dura, lei era una persona fantastica, ma fatti forza! I suoi genitori stanno arrivando da Boston per organizzare il funerale...quando avranno deciso il giorno, ti chiamerò ancora. Spero che tu ti faccia vivo prima però, altrimenti dovrò venire a casa tua con Richard! - e riattaccò. Misha fissò il vuoto della stanza per alcuni secondi, prima di esere travolto dalla tristezza e dai singhiozzi che gli scuotevano tutto il corpo, facendolo tremare. Quando si fu calmato, il suo sguardo si posò sul portatile, e fu allora che prese la sua decisione : avrebbe indagato sulla morte di Julie, e portato a galla la verità.  

  
   
  
---


End file.
